


Let me hold you

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Charlotte and Tamina getting together after their loss at money in the bank.





	Let me hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it's good or not. A gif of Charlotte touching Tamina's face in concern after she hit the diving corkscrew moonsault and Tamina placing her hand over Charlotte's brought this on. Someone should totally write Tamina/Charlotte/Bobby Roode with established Glorious Flair

Charlotte was sitting in the women's locker room, after the Money in the Bank match was over,contemplating her loss to Carmella when the locker room door opened with a bang revealing a pissed off Samoan. Tamina walked in, holding her stomach not noticing that Charlotte was in the room as well.

Charlotte's eyes followed Tamina around the room as she started packing up her things muttering curses with her arm still holding her stomach. Bruises from the match had already started showing up on Tamina's caramel skin making Charlotte wince knowing she caused a few. Charlotte has had a crush on Tamina for a long time and seeing the bruises made her heart hurt because she believed that Tamina was the most deserving of the contract after her performance in the match.

When Tamina noticed Charlotte she let out a loud curse as she held a hand to her chest before saying,"Charlotte you scared the hell out of me, is something wrong", picking up on the mood Charlotte was in. Charlotte shook her head no as she stood up before asking Tamina if she wanted to grab dinner after the show was over and then smiled as she said yes. They took showers and then changed into sweats.

Once the show ended Charlotte and Tamina arrived at the hotel that they would staying at for two days and discovered that they had to share a room. They ate at the resturaunt inside the hotel sharing roadtrip and locker room stories with each other.

"Why are you single Tamina, I mean you're really attractive and super kind", asked Charlotte causing Tamina who had just taken a sip of her wine to choke slightly at the randomness of the question. "No one wants to be with someone who loses all the time and most men are afraid of me or they think I look like a man.", she answers with a nonchalant smile that didn't reach her beautiful brown eyes.

"What if I told you that I know someone who wants to be with you and wants to hold you when your sad or tired of having to be strong for everyone else.", Charlotte said softly.

Tamina's smile falterd before saying, " I would say that you were lying to me and even if you weren't most people don't want to be seen with me.". She stood up to leave after paying for the bill and declaring that she was tired.

They walked back to the room together in silence that was broken after finding out that there was only one bed. Tamina said that she would take the couch, walking towards it but was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist. "I want to finish our conversation Tamina", said Charlotte.

"Why is this so important to you Charlotte, why can't this wait until after we have gotten some sleep and my body isn't hurting.",Tamina said in a defeated tone.

"This can't wait and this is important to me because I'm the one who wants you Tami.", Charlotte watched Tamina's face turn from irritation, to shock, and then sadness as she realized what was said.

"That's not funny Charlotte, don't play with my emotions like that.", Tamina said softly as her eyes began to glisten with tears.". "I'm not playing I actually want you and I've been in love with you since I met you.", said Charlotte.

As Charlotte spoke she made sure to look the shorter woman in the eyes, wiping away tears that trailed down Tamina's face.

"I want to hold you in my arms after every match that you lose. I want to be strong for you when you're feeling down and you feel like you have no one to turn to. You are always strong for others but when you need it no one is there to comfort you. Let me love you Tamina, let me hold you baby.", Charlotte said.

"I love you too Charlotte", Tamina said with a watery smile before stepping into the taller woman's embrace. Pulling away they both took off their shoes and hoodies before getting in the bed. Charlotte pulled Tamina into her arms and spooning around her before kissing the already asleep woman's hair.

The next morning, Tamina woke up to the feeling of fingers tangled in her hair, a warm body as her pillow, and an arm around her waist. A knock on the door caused the body underneath her to groan in agitation that turned into a growl when Tamina got up. Tamina laughed at Charlotte, who threw a mini tantrum, before answering the door. "I'm so sorry I have the wrong room this is so embarrassing." said a teen girl in the hallway, "Hey wait your Tamina Snuka I'm a huge fan of yours, can I take a picture with you". Tamina smiled brightly as she exited the room and took the picture with the teen.

She walked back into the room and closed the door before being pulled into a deep kiss. Charlotte drew back looking quite pleased with herself at the dazed look on Tamina's face. As soon as the shock wore off Tamina swiftly pulled Charlotte down into a passionate kiss causing her to moan and pull Tamina closer.

Charlotte lifted Tamina into her arms then laid her on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"I want to take care of you Tami, will you let me do that for you?", Charlotte said in between kisses. Tamina nodded before she was stripped of her t-shirt as well as her pants and then Charlotte kissed down her neck, chest, and stomach.

"Mmm, Tamina i've been dreaming of being able to touch your lucious curves and see you naked underneath me, moaning my name as I make love to you."

"Oh Charlotte that feels so good," Tamina groaned out as Charlotte rubbed her clit through her black lacey panties with one hand while the other stripped her of her matching bra. 

Tamina moaned at the attention her now freed breast were receiving. Her body arched off the bed slightly as Charlotte sucked a nipple into her mouth and then again as she gave the other side the same amount of attention.

Before they could get any further Charlotte's phone rang with a call from WWE saying that she had a meeting to attend.

Charlotte kissed Tamina one last time before saying ," As soon as I get back we're going to finish what we started"


End file.
